


Chocolate

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocolate, Cumshot, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate syrup has more than one use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 013: Chocolate  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Comments: Written for 50stories.  
> Song: "光" by Mellow

Reita POV

The beat of the music fills the room, the rhythm soft and yet still fierce. Die moves over me, his breath coming in short pants as he pushes his cock deep inside me. Our skin slips against each other, the chocolate sauce that started all of this a slippery, sticky mess, but it's the farthest thing from my mind right now.

Vanilla ice cream melts on the counter top, one of the tipped bowls dripping the contents off onto the floor, drop by glistening drop. It reminds me of something else as I moan breathlessly against his neck.

His movements speed up and I end up with one hand in his hair, the other in a puddle of chocolate and ice cream. His thrusts scoot me across the floor and I grapple for something to hold on to, finally settling with my foot hooked around the edge of a cabinet.

White flashes before my eyes and I throw my head back, crying out as I add to the gooey mess between us. He follows me over the edge a few seconds later, filling me with his release. I am... a cream-filled treat. The thought amuses me and I end up laughing hysterically with my ass firmly planted in a melting glob of ice cream.


End file.
